Evanesce
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: No sé porque, dime porque ¿Porque termina el amor? ¿Porque desaparecen las cosas que son tan hermosas? Es sólo soñar despierto, el amor es como soñar despierto...
1. Chapter 1

Skip Beat no me pertenece. La canción utilizada es Evanesce de Super Junior.

**Evanesce**

Él se había ido. Se había ido por tiempo indefinido a EUA. Eso era todo lo que sabía. No quiso, ni quería, ni querrá saber más del asunto. Él había intentado comunicarse varias veces con ella, la llamaba, le enviaba mensajes, pero ella no respondía, no contestaba las llamadas y ni siquiera leía los mensajes. Él había intentado buscarla, en el trabajo, en la escuela y en su casa, pero ella siempre se escondía. No quería verlo. No, no podía verlo. No ahora que sabía gracias a Mouko-san que él no había negado su relación. Era de suponerse. Todos la habían aceptado. Pero ella simplemente no podía hacerlo. No podía felicitarlo con una sonrisa. Nunca lo haría. Era mejor evitarlo.

_Silencio, ¿No hay nada más que decir? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que las flores blancas de la risa se marchitaron, los pétalos de las flores cayeron más y más y se convirtieron en tierra, la ardiente pasión se convirtió en cenizas, ¿Porque todo lo bueno siempre se vuelve así?_

Él le había dejado un mensaje en el Darumaya antes de tomar su avión. Ella ni siquiera quiso saber por qué se había ido. ¿Trabajo? Esperaba que sí. No se quedaba a escuchar nada de lo que la gente comentaba sobre él, así que permanecía sola la mayor parte del tiempo. No quería saber si en realidad él se había ido con ella. Era mejor así. Que se fuera. Así tal vez podía sanar, aunque sea un poco a su corazón.

_No sé porque, dime porque ¿Porque termina el amor? ¿Porque desaparecen las cosas que son tan hermosas? Es sólo soñar despierto, el amor es como soñar despierto..._

Los días fueron pasando y comenzaba a sentir su ausencia. Aunque en realidad esa ausencia la comenzó a sentir desde que lo empezó a evitar. Al principio podía disimular muy bien, pero una noche simplemente se rompió. Lloró durante toda la noche en su alcoba. Odiaba haber llegado a amarlo de esa manera. Odiaba en lo tonta en que se había convertido. Pero algo no podía odiar. A él. ¿Cómo él podría fijarse en alguien como ella? Eso nunca sucedería y creía que eso ya lo tenía bien en claro desde el inicio.

_Oscuridad, ¿Porque no borras todo lo negro? No puedo ver nada, me hace soñar con el futuro eterno por mí mismo, sin embargo, lo quiero, el sol se ha ocultado más y más y creció lo negro las olas se estrellarán algún día ¿Porque todo lo bueno siempre se vuelve así?_

Le ahogaba, ya no podía con sus sentimientos. Pensó que esa noche había llorado todo lo que necesitaba. Pero no fue así. Ahora lloraba todas las noches hasta quedarse dormida. Y a pesar de que nunca faltó al trabajo y su empeño fue intachable, la sonrisa que le mostraba a todos también era una actuación. Las personas a su alrededor comenzaban a darse cuenta, los dueños del Darumaya pensaban que era por el trabajo. Pero Mouko-san sabía la razón. No hablaban de ello y se lo agradecía.

_No sé por qué, dime por qué, ¿Porque termina el amor? ¿Porque desaparecen las cosas que son tan hermosas? Es sólo soñar despierto, el amor es como soñar despierto..._

Era peor que antes. Cuando Sho la había tratado como basura, ella había tomado todo ese dolor y lo había enfocado en la venganza, pero ahora, ¿qué venganza podía buscar? Él no la había tratado como basura, él ni siquiera estaba enterado de sus sentimientos, por lo que nunca hubo rechazo alguno de su parte, y aún si así hubiera sido, él estaba en su total derecho de elección. Ella era solo su kouhai.

_Incluso sí el sol se eleva de nuevo después de que termine la noche, he esperado mucho por este momento que no me puedo retener..._

Incluso Sho se enteró de su estado. Un día la había visitado solo para fastidiar, pero enseguida notó su estado, por más que intentó ocultarlo, era obvio, ellos habían crecido juntos. Sorprendentemente se encontró a sí misma revelándole todo a su amigo de la infancia. Todo. Y él no se burló. No sabía si solo por lástima o como compensación por lo que él le hizo, pero igual se lo agradeció. Y, de hecho, él la había apoyado, le dijo que el día en que él regrese a Japón, le partiría la cara. Ella incluso sonrió ante la idea, aunque sabía que no se lo iba a permitir.

_No lo sé, quiero saberlo ¿Este sueño terminara así? La persona que amo ¿Porque no puedo tener a ambos, la persona que amo y el amor? Al final, todo es momentáneo, el amor es momentáneo, es sólo un sueño pasajero, no quiero despertar aún..._

Pero debía aceptarlo. Debía aceptar que su relación con él nunca volvería a ser igual. Cuando él regresara probablemente se casaría y ella debía felicitarlo, no podía ser una kouhai desagradecida, después de todo él le había enseñado mucho. El problema era que por más que lo intentara no lograba aceptarlo. Por más que ensayara frente a uno de sus muñecos, no podía felicitarlo sin echarse a llorar. Estaba tan frustrada. Y lo peor era que un mes después de su partida, él había regresado y estaba de pie frente a ella.

_Un corto ensueño, un ensueño, un corto ensueño, un ensueño..._

_._

_._

_._

N/A: Antes de que me lo pidan, esta historia sí tendrá un capítulo más, pero le cambiaré totalmente el ritmo que llevó en esta primera parte, además intentaré escribir algo diferente o por lo menos ese es mi propósito.

PD. Para las personas que me leen y son ELF, ya saben, a ahorrar que se nos viene el SS8.


	2. Chapter 2

Skip Beat no me pertenece. Canción utilizada This is love de Super Junior.

**Capítulo 2:**

Verlo ahí frente a ella fue inesperado. ¿Cómo actuaría? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Solo había regresado a despedirse antes de casarse? ¿Sus ensayos surtirían efecto y podría felicitarlo? Pero antes de que ella pudiera tener una respuesta a sus propias preguntas, él se las dio.

—Mogami-san, ¿podemos hablar?

No contestó por unos segundos. ¿Huiría de nuevo? ¿Lo escucharía? Se odiaba a sí misma en esos momentos. Sabía que no podía negarse a una petición suya. Y ahí estaba, en el auto de su sempai dirigiéndose a su departamento para hablar a solas. Estaba perdida. Había firmado su sentencia de muerte ella sola. ¿Por qué no podía ser un poco más fuerte y rechazarlo? La respuesta era obvia, aún lo amaba tanto o incluso más del día en que se fue.

—Maldición.

_Cientos de palabras, miles de imágenes  
Los veo y son lo mismo, los escucho y son los mismo  
Es una extraña sensación, es fácil y difícil  
De los muchos amores, es el mismo amor_

Al llegar al departamento, se sentó en la sala de estar, mientras él preparaba un té. Miraba a su alrededor llena de nostalgia. Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a ese lugar. Pocos minutos después, él le ofreció una taza, mientras se sentaba frente a ella. Ambos tomaron el contenido de la taza en un total silencio, hasta que al terminar Ren habló.

—Yo no tengo ni he tenido ninguna relación con Kana-san. Sé que no lo desmentí en ese momento, pero aún estaba viendo mis posibilidades, espero que te hayas enterado que lo hice cuando fui a EUA.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kyoko sin evitarlo.

—Así que en verdad no lo sabías. Lo supuse cuando evitaste mis mensajes y llamadas y no quisiste verme antes de irme. Seguro pensaste que me fui con ella, pero para nada fue así.

Kyoko agachó la cabeza apenada. Vaya que había pensado en eso.

—En verdad te decepcioné, perdón por haber dañado la imagen que tenías de mí.

—¿Perdón? —volvió a hablar ella.

—Kotonami-san me dijo que estaba dañando la imagen que tenías de mí y que si iba a salir con alguien que me fijara en no hacer tal escándalo.

Vaya, eso no se le había cruzado para nada en la cabeza. Ahora se sentía aún más avergonzada.

Y aliviada.

_Las brillantes gotas de agua pasando como si fuera a mejorar, pero no_

_Así es como se sentía cada pequeño y similar encuentro  
Al principio, dejé bajar mi guardia y en algún momento, pensé  
Eres como las gotas de lluvia que se humedecen sobre mis hombros_

Después de esa pequeña plática no supo que decirle. Él le contó a grandes rasgos que había ido a EUA por asuntos personales.

Pero después de saber todo lo que evitó durante ese tiempo, ¿qué debía decirle? ¿Todo volvería a ser como antes? Seguramente él cree que es una inmadura por todo lo que hizo.

—Ahora que sabes la verdad, ¿ya no estás enojada conmigo?

Ella negó. ¿Cómo podía estarlo? Había sido una tonta, lo sabía, pero por eso mismo debía aceptar sus disculpas, ¿no?

—Es un gran alivio escuchar eso, este mes fue una tortura por no saber nada sobre ti, aunque el Presidente Lory me decía que te iba bien en el trabajo.

—Sí, no he tenido problemas con ello, pero usted exagera, ¿una tortura?

—Aunque no me creas así fue, eres mi querida kouhai, no quería decepcionarte.

Ren soltó esa terrible palabra que odiaba. Kouhai. Pero al hacerlo, notó que ella frunció el ceño y agachó la cabeza.

_Esto es el amor, esto es el amor  
El suave viento, las simples flores florecen en la calle  
Esto es el amor, esto es el amor  
Me hiciste dar cuenta de las pequeñas cosas del amor_

Kouhai. Claro, ella solo era su kouhai. Nada más. ¿Acaso podía dejar de serlo algún día? Para nada, eso no sucedería.

Ren tenía un plan. Ella ya estaba decepcionada antes de él, así que ¿qué podía perder? Se arriesgaría y como nunca se había atrevido a hacerlo.

Kyoko se sobresaltó cuando sintió que él se sentaba a su lado.

—¿Sabes? He estado pensando en la manera en la que dejes de ser mi kouhai.

Auch. Eso había dolido. Si ella no era su kouhai, ¿entonces qué sería? ¿Nadie? Sus preguntas fueron respondidas enseguida cuando sintió que él la tomaba de los hombros y la besaba sorpresivamente. O mejor dicho eso solo causó más dudas que respuestas.

¡Qué demonios pasaba!

_A.M.O.R  
Nuestra primer historia fue escrita a partir de la primavera pasada  
Cada día es uno precioso, nuestra relación es como una espejo honesto  
¿La razón por la que me gustas?  
Bueno, para explicarlo, nuestro amor es una felicidad que es más rápido que el andante  
Si me preguntan si tengo un deseo  
Les diré que solamente eres tú  
Me quedaré contigo por siempre como un girasol  
_

Ren besaba demasiado bien. Tanto que le estaba haciendo perder la poca razón que aún le quedaba. En lugar de alejarse, en lugar de huir, solo correspondió. Se sujetó como pudo del cuello de su camisa blanca y cerró los ojos, intentado adaptarse a su primer beso con él. Sintió que él sonreía contra sus labios. ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Acaso solo se estaba burlando de ella? Para nada, Kyoko sabía que su sempai nunca haría eso, pero ¿y entonces?

Soltó un pequeño suspiro cuando él soltó sus labios, pero ese suspiro se volvió un pequeño grito cuando sintió que le besaba el cuello. ¡Le estaba besando el cuello! Tuvo un pequeño dejavú al respecto. ¿Acaso él quería poner en práctica lo que Cain Heel no pudo hacer con Setsuka? Ahora un quejido salió de sus labios al darse cuenta de que así era. Ese no era un beso como los de Setsu, no, ese era un beso del estilo de Cain.

Pero Kyoko se quedó aún más congelada cuando se dio cuenta de que él hábilmente le quitó la blusa de un tirón y observó con la boca abierta como él se quitaba su propia camisa y la tiraba lejos. ¡¿Qué demonios?!

_Acércate un poco más para estar completamente cerca  
En caso de que te esfumes como en las historias comunes  
Necesito escribir las respuestas en la plaza llamada amor  
Viniste a mi hace mucho tiempo_

Eso se estaba saliendo de control. Totalmente fuera de control. Y, sin embargo, no podía ni quería huir. Estaba ahí quieta mirándolo, totalmente extasiada de ver por primera vez esa mirada intensa en sus ojos. Él se acercó nuevamente a ella para darle un pequeño beso.

—Lo siento—le dijo al oído.

¿Lo sentía? ¿Qué sentía? ¿Besarla? ¿Por ello se disculpaba? ¡Con un demonio, ella deseaba más!

Y explotó. Tantas semanas sufriendo por él, pensando que lo había perdido para siempre, ya no podía con ello. No más.

No supo de dónde sacó valor, pero se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó con furia. Notó que él quedó sorprendido al inicio, pero luego de un par de segundos, mordía su labio inferior.

Sus manos comenzaron a moverse sin control. Acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, haciendo que ella suspiraba por el contacto. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que sus hábiles manos le quitaron su pantalón, pero sí fue consciente del momento en el que él se bajó los pantalones. Lo hizo a un ritmo lento, como si quisiera torturarla y lo logró. Sintió la garganta seca después de ver tal espectáculo.

Después de eso, volvió a besarla, pero ahora la guiaba poco a poco a su alcoba. La recostó suavemente en su cama como si se tratara de un objeto invaluable que podría romperse en cualquier segundo.

Estaba perdida. No había vuelta atrás. Si en algún momento sintió temor ante la situación, éste había desaparecido totalmente.

No sabía bien aún cómo habían llegado a eso. Probablemente nunca lo sabría. ¿Él lo tenía planeado o solo fue una reacción casual? Esperaba obtener, aunque sea algunas respuestas. Pero eso sería después. Ahora lo único que le importaba, era sentir cómo la besaba y cómo la tocaba.

A pesar de todo el contexto, Ren era un caballero. Besó cada parte de su cuerpo suavemente, como si ella fuera el más delicioso manjar jamás probado antes. La acarició con devoción, conociendo cada detalle, mirándola con fervor. Se sentía desfallecer con cada una de las sensaciones brindadas.

Llegó el punto en donde la ropa interior estorbaba y él le quitó la suya con un nerviosismo notable. Incluso se veía adorable por ello. La vergüenza la dominó por unos instantes, intentando cubrirse con lo que fuere, pero él no se lo permitió, le besó la mano con la que intentaba cubrirse y le sonrió dulcemente.

—Quiero verte, déjame verte por favor, no te cubras—esa fue una clara súplica de su parte.

Y Kyoko no logró hacer nada para negarse. Él la tenía en sus manos.

Ren veneró su cuerpo totalmente como si de una Diosa se tratara, haciendo que ella se sintiera el ser más amado y hermoso del planeta.

Por supuesto llegó el momento en el que él le pidió permiso para continuar, para llegar más lejos incluso de lo que ya habían llegado.

Kyoko no sabía dónde había dejado la vergüenza, tampoco sabía por qué tenía tanta confianza al respecto, pero sabía que en parte era porque él estaba siendo amable, cariñoso, atento y caballeroso y eso a pesar de la situación y en cómo inició todo. Pero sabía que esa era la esencia de Tsuruga Ren, pero aun así, podía ver en su mirada un brillo nuevo y diferente, nunca visto, igualmente comprendía que se estaba controlando, como si no quisiera asustarla, como si quisiera dar vuelta atrás, pero a la vez no.

Él se preocupó por ella en todo momento, especialmente cuando vio la cara de dolor que puso al inicio, era obvio que pasaría, pero él no quería lastimarla, así que, besándola, traspasó su barrera de un solo golpe. Besó las lágrimas que surcaron sus mejillas por el dolor ocasionado y esperó. Esperó a que el dolor amainara, lo cual sucedió pocos minutos después.

Suavemente comenzó con un vaivén de caderas. No quería estropearle su primera vez, deseaba que ella sintiera mil y una sensaciones y pudiera alcanzar el cielo con su ayuda. No dejó de besarla ni de tocarla en todo momento. Era suave con ella, era lindo con ella, quería darle lo que se merecía. Y ella se merecía eso y más.

Amaba escucharla suspirar y gemir levemente con sus atenciones. Hacer el amor no significaba solo placer y penetración. Había muchas formas de hacerla sentir y procuraba hacer cada una de ellas o por lo menos una parte de ellas en esa ocasión. Su boca y lengua le ayudaron mucho. Le besó y le mordió el cuello. Le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja. Acarició y beso su espalda. Tocó y besó sus largas piernas.

No conocía del todo cómo podía sentir más el cuerpo femenino, pero había leído al respecto, así que mientras la penetraba, procuraba acariciarle su punto sensible para ayudarla a sentir más. El aumento de sus quejidos le dijeron que lo estaba haciendo bien.

La vio cerrar los ojos con fuerza, sosteniendo con fuerza las sábanas de la cama que amenazaban con caer al suelo de no ser por ese agarre. La sintió tensarse y gemir. Ahí venía. Estaba lista. Aceleró un poco los movimientos tanto de sus caderas como de sus manos, la besó ferozmente, hasta que sintió como lanzaba un gritito apenas audible.

El cuerpo de Kyoko lo sujetó con fuerza. Jamás había sentido algo así. Al parecer el hecho de lograr que ella llegara a la cima, podía lograr que él también lo hiciera. Continuó con sus movimientos un poco más, hasta que no lo soportó más. Salió de ella aprisa antes de que terminara dentro. A pesar de no haberse cuidado, sabía que podía traerle consecuencias, aunque por supuesto aún le compraría la solución para ello.

La observó detenidamente, lucía sudorosa y agitada, pero era la más hermosa imagen que jamás hubiera visto, además ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía. Se recostó en la cama y la jaló un poco más en el centro de la cama, se puso detrás de ella y la abrazó por la cintura. Hundió su rostro en la parte trasera de su cuello y suspiró contra él.

—Te amo, Kyoko—susurró a su oído, pero notó que no obtuvo reacción por parte de ella, así que se levantó un poco para mirar su rostro. Ella estaba dormida. Dormía tranquilamente junto a él y aún con esa sonrisa en su rostro—buenas noches y gracias—le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de recostarse nuevamente detrás de ella.

Al principio estuvo admirándola, ahí tan cerca de él, después de lo sucedido, era un sueño hecho realidad. Ya tenía planeado intentar llegar más lejos con ella, pero tenía mucho miedo de lo que podría ocurrir, después de todo Kyoko era una caja de sorpresas. Cerró los ojos y abrazándola un poco más fuerte se quedó plácidamente dormido.

_Esto es el amor, esto es el amor  
El cielo claro, el sol en el horizonte  
Esto es el amor, esto es el amor  
Me enseñaste que todo el mundo es amor_

No sabía por qué, pero no quería despertar, ya estaba consciente, pero se sentía tan plena y tan a gusto que quería quedarse así más tiempo, era la primera vez que sentía que realmente había dormido tan bien.

Resignada, suspiró, tenía trabajo que hacer, así que debía levantarse, además ni sabía qué hora era. Abrió los ojos y notó un techo que no era el suyo, pero que creía reconocerlo. Parpadeó repentinamente un poco confundida, hasta que la realidad llegó a ella. Giró su rostro inmediatamente, encontrándose con el rostro dormido de su acompañante. Casi grita al verlo, pero se contuvo. Lo miró cuidadosamente, las sábanas los cubrían a ambos, el torso de él estaba desnudo, podía sentir el brazo de él sobre su cintura por debajo de las sábanas y las piernas de ambos enrolladas entre sí. Alzó un poco las dichosas sábanas para verificar si estaba desnuda aún y sí, lo estaba, lo que quería decir que él igual lo estaría. Sintió su rostro arder ante esa deducción.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? No sabía por qué él había actuado así, pero tampoco sabía por qué ella misma había hecho tal cosa. ¿Dónde había quedado su pureza japonesa? ¡La tiró a la basura junto con su cordura! Si intentaba salir de allí, él despertaría y se daría cuenta. ¿Debía quedarse así hasta que él despertara? Probablemente, él ya comprendería sus sentimientos, ¿o será que pensaba que era una cualquiera? ¿Y él? ¿Hacía eso con todas? Algo en su interior sabía que ese no era el caso.

Antes de que pudiera decidir sus acciones a seguir, él apretó su agarre y lo vio sonreír. Kyoko cerró los ojos, aún no estaba lista para enfrentarlo.

Ren abrió los ojos y la miró. Era obvio que estaba despierta y solo fingía.

—¿Ya despertaste? —le preguntó y moviéndose un poco, se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios—buenos días.

Pero lo que Ren vio a continuación, le obligó a soltarla y a alejarse un poco de ella. Kyoko lo veía con total temor. Ella se sentó en la cama, cubriendo su cuerpo con las sábanas y sin decir nada.

Ren no supo qué decir. La culpa había caído sobre él como un balde agua fría. ¡Lo había hecho! Había hecho todo lo que había planeado. Sabía desde un principio que podía ser contraproducente, que podría perderla para siempre, que podría odiarlo de por vida, que podría acusarlo de violador, pero corrió el riesgo y ella había aceptado de tal forma que creyó que todo estaba resuelto, que ella se sentía igual y que ya no sabía cómo ocultar sus sentimientos, que el amor que sentía por él era tanto que rebosaban y lo ahogaban, pero estábamos hablando de Mogami Kyoko. Ella era difícil de entender.

—Lo siento—le dijo totalmente arrepentido—sé que tú no deseabas esto, pero es que no me pude controlar, sé que esa es una excusa típica de un inútil machista, pero, no es eso, te juro que no es así. Déjame explicarte para que comprendas la verdadera razón de esto, por favor.

Ella lo miró apenas un poco y suspiró antes de cubrirse por completo.

—Explíqueme, solo hable por favor—le pidió desde su escondite,

Ren la miró extrañado, pero supuso que solo tenía vergüenza y por eso se ocultaba.

—Está bien, pero no acepto interrupciones, solo podrás hablar hasta que yo termine de decir todo.

—Acepto. Ahora, hable.

—Intentaré ser breve pero concreto.

—¡Con un demonio, hable! —le gritó desesperada y Ren casi se pone a reír por tal arrebato.

—Veo que estás ansiosa por saber, bien, pues te lo diré, te amo, con todo lo que eso conlleva, te amo en cuerpo y alma, amo todo de ti desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Por ello me puse celoso por lo de aquella fotografía, por eso actué de esa manera cuando sucedió lo de Kana-san, Kotonami-san me dijo que estabas decepcionada de mí, porque parecía como cualquier otro hombre, lo cual hizo obvio que yo no te intereso, ya que los celos nunca estuvieron presentes. Yo sé que tal vez no me creas ya que esa no era la manera más adecuada para hacértelo ver, pero estaba en mi límite, así que arriesgué todo y me lancé al abismo, este era mi último intento, a pesar de que era consciente que podría resultar de manera negativa. Probablemente ahora me odies por lo que te hice, pero te agradezco muchísimo que no hayas huido hasta ahora y haberme dado ese gran regalo tuyo y también que hayas accedido a escucharme. Si quieres huir y nunca volver a dirigirme la palabra, lo entenderé, pero por lo menos déjame comprarte algo en la farmacia.

—¿Desde cuándo? —escuchó que ella pregunte.

—¿Desde cuándo me interesas? No estoy muy seguro, ya tiene bastante tiempo, pero yo creo que, desde siempre, aunque fui consciente cuando fuiste mi mánager suplente.

—¿Tanto tiempo?

—Soy muy lento, ¿verdad? Tanto tiempo y no te había dicho nada. Aunque déjame decirte que tú también eres muy lenta para comprender.

Kyoko se destapó totalmente indignada.

—¿Y yo tengo la culpa de eso? ¡Sea más claro si sabe que soy tan lenta!

Ren no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Especialmente al ver cómo ella se cubría bien su cuerpo desnudo.

—No, no tienes la culpa, fueron diversas circunstancias las que te hicieron ser así y lo mismo va para mí, pero dime ¿qué piensas al respecto? Porque yo anoche ya me sentía más seguro viendo cómo reaccionabas antes mis caricias y luego hoy despiertas con una cara de pánico total.

La primera respuesta que Ren obtuvo fue un almohadazo directo a la cara.

—¡No digas esas cosas!

Un punto a su favor. Comenzaba a tutearlo.

Mientras Kyoko lo escuchaba, lo había estado pensando todo. ¿Cuál era la razón por la que él había llegado a esos extremos? Era un playboy, pero no creía que fuera capaz de hacer esas cosas con cualquiera y aunque su corazón le decía que no confiara, su cerebro le decía, él hace esto por la misma razón por la que tú lo estás aceptando.

Suspiró largamente, antes de mirarlo nuevamente y confesar todo.

—¿Tenías que hacer algo así para que yo comprendiera? ¿No pudiste decirme y ya?

—¿Acaso ibas a creer en mis palabras? ¿Cuántas veces intenté hablar contigo y no aceptaste? Así que creí que esta era la mejor forma para demostrarlo. Pero me respondiste con una pregunta y eso no es lo que quería.

Kyoko frunció el ceño.

—Pienso que eres un idiota por hacerme pasar por tal sufrimiento al creer que salías con alguien más, pero estoy realmente aliviada.

—El mismo sufrimiento me hiciste pasar cuando creí que habías regresado con Fuwa.

—¡Eso jamás!

—Pues touché.

—¿Por qué te besó?

—Probablemente lo tenía todo planeado y quería crear un escándalo, pero todo se disipó cuando me fui y la prensa notó que ella permaneció aquí. Pero ahora yo te pregunto, ¿por qué te besó Fuwa?

—Según él para que yo volviera en mí. Pero le di su merecido.

Ren sonrió. Ella seguía sin responderle.

—¿Puedo suponer entonces que tú sientes lo mismo que yo?

Kyoko bajó la mirada.

—¿Acaso crees que hubiera aceptado esto de no ser así? Si hubieras sido otro te hubiera golpeado hasta dejarte inconsciente.

Ren no pudo con la emoción, rápidamente se acercó a ella, la tomó de la cintura sintiendo su piel aún desnuda y la besó con fervor. Ella soltó un pequeño gemido por tal invasión repentina, pero aceptó, aunque soltó las sábanas que le cubrían el pecho. Cuando Ren se alejó, lo notó y sonrió con picardía. Kyoko al darse cuenta de ello, le dio un nuevo almohadazo y volvió a taparse.

—Me tengo que vestir.

—Bien. Hazlo.

El tono de Ren parecía un reto. ¿Qué pretendía? Pero Kyoko lo supo cuando él simplemente se sentó ahí en la cama con solo la parte baja de su cuerpo cubierto y la miraba divertido.

Él no iba a mirar a otro lado. La obligaría a vestirse frente de él. Definitivamente acababa de conocer a un nuevo emperador de la noche.

—Tonto—gruñó y tomando una buena bocanada de aire, se bajó de la cama a buscar su ropa.

Ren vio como rápidamente andaba por toda la habitación, ubicando prenda por prenda, pero parecía que había olvidado un detalle.

—Tu blusa y pantalón te los quité en la sala—el actor casi se pone a reír a carcajadas al ver su rostro avergonzado—¿por qué no te das un baño? Yo iré por el resto de tu ropa.

Kyoko lo miró, miró a la puerta de la alcoba y luego al baño. Decidiéndose, corrió hacia el baño y se encerró.

—No le pongas seguro o no podré entrar a dejarte tu ropa.

Antes de levantarse de la cama, Ren escuchó cómo el seguro de la puerta fue retirado. Amaba esa nueva relación que llevaban. Encontró fácilmente la ropa en la sala y entró al baño para dejarla con el resto.

—Te lo dejo aquí, Kyoko.

—Gracias.

Ren se quedó ahí parado escuchando el agua de la regadera correr, pero no podía ver nada debido a las cortinas.

—¿Puedo bañarme contigo? —preguntó esperando su reacción, escuchó como ella cerraba la llave y decidió salir de allí antes de que le lanzara el jabón o algo.

—Estaré en el otro baño por si necesitas algo, ahora te da pena aceptar, pero ya lo harás, te lo garantizo—y dicho esto, cerró la puerta y huyó.

Kyoko en el baño solo pudo agacharse para poder calmarse. Ese nuevo emperador de la noche la estaba volviendo loca.

Después de que ambos se hubieran bañado y vestido, Ren le ofreció a Kyoko quedarse a desayunar, por suerte tenía un poco de comida gracias a Yashiro.

El desayuno se dio en casi total silencio, pero a Ren le agradaba, no era un silencio incómodo, más bien ella estaba callada por la vergüenza que aún sentía. No se podía esperar menos de la miembro número uno de Love me.

Se ofreció a llevarla al Darumaya, dado que aún tenía tiempo para llegar a sus grabaciones del día y Ren solo tenía que pasar con Lory.

_Fuera de las personas simples que se olvidarán en cuestión de segundos  
Sé que eres diferente  
Como las estrellas, amor, amor  
Tú y yo  
Sólo nosotros dos_

Ya en el auto, Kyoko notó como Ren se estacionó mucho antes de llegar al Darumaya.

—¿Por qué te detuviste?

—Necesito comprarte algo.

Kyoko miró bien el lugar donde estaban. Una farmacia. Lo miró solo por unos segundos antes de comprender, pero solo por esos segundos de meditación, él ya se estaba bajando del coche.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó tomándolo de su camisa.

—Voy a comprar a la farmacia.

—¿Vas a comprar a la farmacia lo que creo que vas a comprar?

—Sí—dijo como si fuera obvio.

—¡Te van a reconocer!

—Qué importa.

—¡Claro que importa! Tú quédate aquí, yo iré—dicho esto Kyoko bajó del auto y entró al edificio.

Ren esperó pacientemente el tiempo que más soportó, cuando Kyoko tardó más de cinco minutos comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Acaso se había puesto nerviosa y no sabía qué debía comprar? Por suerte, Kyoko solo tardó otros cinco minutos más.

Entró al auto, se puso el cinturón y sacó de la bolsa de papel una cajita, la abrió, sacó la pastilla, sacó una botella de agua de su bolso y la usó para tomar la pastilla.

Al ver que ella había terminado y solo leía la caja una y otra vez, Ren arrancó el auto, pero también notó que dentro de la bolsa de papel había algo más, pero prefirió no preguntar.

Llegaron al Darumaya en total silencio, pero era obvio que aquel silencio se debía aún al nerviosismo de Kyoko.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a explicar por qué no llegaste anoche a dormir?

—Por supuesto que no—exclamó asustada y continuando con su nueva mala costumbre adquirida, le lanzó la bolsa que tenía en la mano.

—Te has acostumbrado a lanzarme cosas cuando te avergüenzas—rio Ren, pero aprovechó la oportunidad para saciar su curiosidad y abrió la bolsa.

—¡No hagas eso! —le gritó Kyoko, demasiado tarde.

Ren miró la caja que Kyoko había comprado, no reconoció el nombre del medicamento, así que leyó su efecto.

—Oh vaya—exclamó mirándola, pero Kyoko se había cubierto la cara con las manos—qué responsable eres, pastillas anticonceptivas, ¿eh?

Ren siguió viendo el contenido de la bolsa y sacó otra caja.

—Voy a probar con esas primero—escuchó que diga Kyoko, hablando de las pastillas, mientras él observaba con diversión el otro paquete.

—¿Me podrías dejar la mitad de esto? Nuestros encuentros seguramente serán en mi departamento, así que estarán bien allí, pero andaré siempre con algunos por cualquier emergencia.

Al ver a Kyoko nuevamente, ésta lo observaba atónita con la cara toda roja.

Aceptando que ya la había llevado a su límite, guardó ambas cosas en la bolsa y se la devolvió. Kyoko tomó sus cosas aprisa y bajó del auto. Él hizo lo mismo. Se puso de pie frente a ella mientras la veía meditar.

No sabía muy bien cómo debían despedirse ese día, pero antes de que Ren pudiera decir algo, Kyoko dijo una simple palabra.

—Gracias.

Ren sonrió dulcemente al comprender el significado de ese gracias, no era un gracias por traerme o simple gracias para salir del problema, por la manera en la que lo miraba, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa preciosa en los labios, sabía que ese gracias era por todo lo sucedido y no se refería al motivo de su vergüenza actual, si no a sus sentimientos, ese gracias era por haberle confesado todo y estar ahí a su lado.

Sin poder resistirse, la tomó de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, con la otra mano sostuvo suavemente su rostro, para poder besarla delicadamente. Ren sintió cómo Kyoko correspondía tímidamente y se aferraba a su camisa.

—Gracias a ti Kyoko—le dijo contra sus labios—en verdad, muchísimas gracias.

Kyoko sonrojada nuevamente, escondió su rostro en su pecho.

Ren iba a volver a abrazarla, pero sintió cómo ella le daba algo en la mano y se iba corriendo a la entrada de su hogar sin mirar atrás. La vio desaparecer y luego observó la caja en su mano. Rio ante ello.

Entró nuevamente a su auto y se dirigió de regreso a su departamento.

Después de dar una buena y elaborada excusa por su ausencia la pasada noche, Kyoko se sentó derrotada en el piso de su habitación. Simplemente no lo podía creer. Pero todo había sido tan real que no quedaba lugar a dudas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan emocionada. Sabía bien que la vergüenza la había vencido, pero por lo menos fue hasta que amaneció.

Aun así, se arrepentía de una sola cosa, ella no fue totalmente clara con él, Ren le había confesado todo y ella había dado a entender que sentía lo mismo, pero no se lo dijo explícitamente, no tuvo el valor para hacerlo.

Miró su celular y lo pensó un poco, no era la mejor manera de hacerlo, pero por el momento era mejor que nada. Cuando se sintiera más tranquila y menos nerviosa, se lo diría de frente. Tecleó las palabras que necesitaba decir y se las envió.

Ren estaba aún llegando al estacionamiento de su edificio, cuando un mensaje de texto le llegó. Lo abrió. Dos simples palabras, pero que sabía demasiado bien que a ella le había costado muchísimo trabajo de escribir y enviar. No supo cuántas veces lo leyó ni cuanto tiempo se quedó mirando el celular, pero esas palabras jamás serían borradas de su memoria y se esforzaría para que algún día, ella fuera capaz de decírselas de frente.

Dándole una última mirada, entró a su departamento mientras pensaba en su respuesta, aunque para él ese simple te amo era más que suficiente por el momento.

_Sostente, sólo aférrate  
Un poco más, sólo quiero sostenerte_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

NA: Espero que alguien entienda por qué en el primer capítulo utilicé Evanesce y el segundo This is love.


End file.
